Friends?
by mep439
Summary: Are they really friends? ONESHOT


"Hey Lazy" Temari said with a slight smirk on her last time she had been in Konoha was five long months ago. It's been quite some time since she last saw her friends from the leaf village.

"Yea, yea troublesome woman." He said lazily. "Let's head to Tsunade and let her know you have arrived." The two of them headed to Tsunade's office to inform her of Temari's arrival. Good thing that didn't last long.

"That was quick"

"Good"

"So...How have things been since I was last here?" Temari questioned

"Troublesome."

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary or are you just trying to piss me off?" Temari fumed

"Just trying to piss you off." He smirked and looked at her "Is it working?" that earned him a hard whack to the back of his head by her fan.

"I'm hungry. Take me to lunch." She demanded "And for being an asshole, you're paying!"

"I'm supposed to meet Chouji and Ino for barbecue..."he said hoping she would take the hint.

"Good, I'll come too." She said grinning

"Troublesome"

* * *

"Hey guys hope you don't mind if this troublesome woman joins us." Shikamaru said pointing to Temari as she glared at him.

"Of course we don't mi-" Chouji started

"As a matter of fact we **DO** mind. What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Ino asked with a hint of an attitude.

"Whether you mind or not, I'm joining you. So get the fuck over yourself you twat!" Temari shouted as she and Shikamaru sat on the opposite side of Ino and Chouji.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"What did you just call me?" Ino asked furiously

"Calm down you two." Chouji said with a smile on his face.

"No I wanna know what the hell she just called me!"

"A twat. I called you a twat. Problem?" Temari nonchalantly said

"Hell yea there's a problem you...you..you sand witch!"

As soon as Temari opened her mouth to respond they were presented with their food.

"Oh boy! This looks delicious!" Chouji said as he stuffed as many pieces of meat in his mouth that could fit. Shikamaru ate silently. So did Temari.

* * *

"Ewww, how can you guys eat this stuff. It's so fatty and unhealthy!" Ino said disgusted "Especially you Temari, you might look like a man but you're still a woman. Don't you care how you look?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face.

"What are you suggesting?" Temari's eyebrow raised.

"I'm suggesting...that you put down the chopsticks and pick up some dumbbells, your arms are looking a bit flabby." Shikamaru and Chouji stopped eating wide eyed at Ino's comment. "And don't let me get started on those unsightly thighs of yours" Temari's mouth was agape. Her eye twitched

"Are you calling me f-"

"Yes I'm calling you fat!"

"Ino" Chouji and Shikamaru said in unison.

"What? It's true!" She said looking at her teammates "And you're a massive bitch, no one really likes you Temari."

"Do you think I give a FUCK!? I will kick your skinny ass at any given moment, don't push your fucking luck!"

"Would you 'give a fuck' if I told you Shikamaru was the one who told me how much of a bitch you were?" Ino smirked

"W-what I never said she was a bitch Ino!"

"You never denied it when I called her a bitch. As a matter of fact neither of you denied it. Because it's true!" Ino said once again looking at her teammates. Temari was livid, she was so mad, angry, pissed, but most of all she was sad and hurt that Shikamaru felt this way. Temari just got up and left the restaurant.

"BYE!" Ino yelled happily

* * *

"Wait Temari!" Shikamaru said running after her until he finally caught up. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that she was facing him. "Look, I nev-"

"Let go of me."

"Tem-"

"Let go"

"Wait just hear me ou-"

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" he let go

"You think I care what the fuck you have to say? Save it!" She yelled as she tried to hold back tears "And to think we were friends." she sadly said.

"We are friends, but dammit woman you have to listen to what I have to say."

"I couldn't care less about what you have to say, why don't you go behind my back and say it like you've been doing." Temari walked off leaving Shikamaru there dumbfounded.

* * *

Five months ago, he lost one of his best friends. She may have been troublesome, but she understood him. She was different from most of the girls he knew. He regretted losing her as a friend. An Anbu came and interrupted his thoughts.

"Lady Hokage seeks your presence." And with that he was gone.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. Must be a mission. Troublesome

* * *

"Shikamaru, the sand ambassador will be arriving here in about two hours...But, I know how troublesome guiding her around is for you." She said "And that's why it is no longer necessary for you to be her guide. You've been replaced."

_This is the moment I've been waiting for, but why doesn't it feel as good as I thought it would? _

"Oh."

"Actually this was the Kazekage's request. That's all I called you for. Dismissed"

* * *

Shikamaru was now at his favorite cloud watching spot, desperately trying to clear his mind. He had been there for two hours.

_Replaced, by who_

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuu "

"Go away Ino."

"Aww what's wrong?" Ino teased

"Does it matter? Go bug Sakura or something."

"I wish I could but she's busy right now. Lady Tsunade assigned her to guide that sand bitch around for as long as she's here."

"She's not a bitch Ino, watch your mouth.

* * *

Temari and Sakura were leaving the Hokage tower.

"Thank you Sakura, I pretty much know my way around, so you don't have to worry about me." Temari said

"Hey, Temari?" She said looking directly at her. "Why isn't Shikamaru your guide anymore? If you don't mind me asking.

"I-I don't think he should be forced to do something so... as he would say 'troublesome'. She answered with a sad smile.

"But you two are really good friends." Sakura said

"Yea, I thought so too." Temari said looking down

"Wait did something happen?" She curiously asked

"...He was never my friend that's all that matters, now I have to head to the inn and get some rest."

"O-ok, if you ever need someone to talk too...you can always come find me." Sakura said with a smile

"Thanks."

* * *

Temari showered and took a quick nap.

"Damn I'm starved..." Temari changed into a small black tank top and small black shorts. She didn't even bother putting her hair up in it's usual style. She would be right back. It's not like she'll run into anyone she knew. After ten minutes of walking, Temari found herself in front of Ichiraku's and decided to eat there.

"I'll have the miso pork ramen please." She said

"Ok, here you go." Ayame said placing the big bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Thanks." She said as she began eating. She only got halfway done before she got full.

* * *

"Um, miss? Are you okay? You've been playing in your ramen for about an hour now." Ayame sounded genuinely concerned

_A hour? That long?_

"I'm fine, just thinking." Temari answered handing Ayame the money to cover her food. She had been there for too long so she finally left and headed for her inn. We she arrived she saw Shikamaru outside of the door. What the hell is he doing?

* * *

Shikamaru had been there for about five minutes debating on whether he would knock or not.

"Dammit this is so-"

"Troublesome?" A voice from behind him said

"T-Temari?" he asked as blush crept on his face.

"Why are you here?" She asked bluntly

"I-I-I wanted to uh, you know..." He stuttered

"Wanted to what?"

"I-Temari?"

"Yea..."

"I'm sorry. I swear I never said any of those things. I think you're extremely troublesome and a drag, but that doesn't mean I don't value you're company. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I sorta, kinda, miss you." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughed so hard at his embarrassed expression. "So are we friends again?" She asked grinning

"No..." he said

"What?" she asked but before she could get angry his lips met hers.

"We can't be friends. I love you far more than just a friend." He admitted looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm in love with you Temari."

"I-I love you too."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Review Please :P**_

_**No flames .**_


End file.
